Weightlifting as a sport, and form of exercise, has been regaining popularity. Men and women of all ages are taking up weight training. Often the interest begins as a form of exercise, but users may then move to participating in competitions.
A competition includes many types of events, including a variety of lifts, each set up in the form of a station.
The required equipment for each station stays at the station, with a competitor approaching the station, performing the exercise, and then moving on to the next station.
The competitors may be male or female, young or old, and large or small. The differences in gender, age, and size create equipment sizing issues. For example, a large man and a small woman have different widths and preferred hand positions, often requiring compromise. Compromise may result in the competitor experiencing a handicap with respect to a larger or smaller participant, or an increased potential for injury.
This problem is highlighted in the area of deadlifts, specifically for the trap bar, or hex bar.
What is needed is a weightlifting bar with adjustable handles to accommodate users who prefer different handle distances.